This invention relates to thrust reversers for modern aircraft and more particularly to cascade assemblies used in association with engine reverser mechanisms to direct engine gases in a forwardly direction.
Cascade panel assemblies and their use is generally shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,262,270; 4,030,291; 4,183,478 and 4,185,798.
In attempts to utilize one-piece composite cascade designs, either a heavy metal framework was required, or relatively inaccessible, mechanical fasteners extending through longitudinal walls of the "ladder" were utilized in order to provide the required strength in all directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,024 teaches a method of mounting and interlocking panels formed of molded plastic or cured composite materials. This device does not have sufficient strength nor vane configured for use as a cascade assembly.
All of the prior art thrust reversing cascades assemblies have various merits and have been used successfully. Their principal drawbacks have been excessive cost and weight.